Phytoestrogens will be used to supplement the diets of post-menopausal women for the purpose of assessing alleviation of menopausal symptoms and endometrial histology. An initial endometrial biopsy is performed to asses study eligibility. If adequate, non-hyperplastic, non-cancerous, inovulatory biopsy is obtained, subjects are randomized to dietary supplementation with phytoestrogens or a placebo. After a study period of six months, repeat biopsies are done to evaluate estrogenis stimulation. Additionally, vaginal microflora will be assessed at the time of each biopsy. All subjects maintain dietary logs for two weeks prior and during the study period to assess intake of phytoestrogens. Subjects will also maintain a log of side effects. Menopausal symptom questionnaires will be administered after enrollment and again at the end of the study period.